callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall/Intel
All of the quotes and conversations gathered from the Intel found in Nightfall. Prologue An image of Alaska is shown. It is zoomed in to Pt. Barrow, in northern Alaska. An image of a research facility, titled Project Nightfall Headquarters, appears, followed by a video of Samantha Cross. Samantha Cross: My name is Doctor Samantha Cross. They're going to kill me for what I am about to say, but if I don't come forward now, millions of innocent people will pay the price for my silence. A file on David Archer appears. Six months ago, I was recruited by this man, David Archer, to work on classified research program codenamed Nightfall. A file on the Nightfall Program appears along with images of several Cryptids. Following after is images of the Colorado outbreak Samantha Cross: We don't have time for the whole story, all you need to know is that the Cryptid outbreak in Colorado was only the tip of the iceberg. While the military fought the outbreak, Archer was smuggling Cryptid specimens out of the quarantine zone. A clip shows a Cryptid in a research facility attacking and killing a scientist while other scientists flee. Samantha Cross: The Nightfall Program continued in secret. It flashes back to Dr. Cross, who is very nervous now. Samantha Cross: They're coming for me! Find Archer, destroy Nightfall! Burn it all! A man's voice is briefly heard as he breaks into the room. Cross screams, and the intel ends. Cpt. David Archer A file on David Archer is shown. "Godfather" Castle is speaking. Godfather: David Archer. He was a top shooter with the SAS until he washed out on a section 8. Now he's the shot caller for the Nightfall outfit. I met Archer during the war. He didn't strike me as the type to crack under pressure, but this tape from his psych evaluation suggests otherwise. The tape is heard playing while images relating to his story appear. Psychiatrist: And when did this happen, Sergeant? David Archer: Pakistan. Swat Valley. Six man kill team, black on black. The out went pear-shaped. Some asshole in (recording sound warps) extraction said they couldn't risk a diplomatic incidence. They left us up there for six weeks. Hiding out in those caves like animals. I swear I saw them for the first time. Psychiatrist: And by them, you mean the aliens? David Archer: What are you smiling about? Psychiatrist: Uh, please sit down, Sergeant. David Archer: Did I say something funny? Psychiatrist: Uh, please, Sergeant, I- David Archer: GOD!!! The sounds of Archer strangling the psychiatrist can be heard. It is unknown if he is killed or not though. The intel ends. Dr. Samantha Cross A file on Samantha Cross appears while "Godfather" talks again. Godfather: Samantha Cross. PhD in paleolinguistics. She was a rising star at Harvard before she vanished last year. Cross is some kind of sevant. A natural code breaker. She turned down a seven figure contract with the NSA to dig holes in the jungle. She disappeared a week after this interview aired. The interview between Cross and the interviewer is played. Interviewer: Thank you for joining us Doctor. What exactly is a polyglotist sevant? Samantha Cross: Try saying that five times fast. (laughs) Oh, I was born with a rare neurological condition. My brain processes complex patterns differently, like a code, or a language. Interviewer: And how many languages do you speak fluently? Samantha Cross: I speak twenty-seven languages... Uh, no wait, I have twenty-eight, including a few that haven't been spoken in thousands of years. Interviewer: Why? Samantha Cross: Dead languages can be very powerful. They're like... skeleton keys. We can use them to unlock the secrets of the past. The interview and intel ends. 01: Arrival A file on the Nightfall Program appears. Samantha Cross: I've been here a month, but I still freeze up every time I hear that shrieking coming from the hatchery. Archer says its a normal reflex, something hardwired in our DNA from prehistoric times. He calls them Cryptids. I've seen specimens from a thousand different species, plants, animals, things they don't even have a name for, an entire ecosystem. Files on the Hunter and Seeker appear. Samantha Cross: It's the greatest scientific discovery of the century. Why are they keeping it all secret? Why did they fly me halfway around the world to see this? Intel ends. 02: Origins Samantha Cross: It's been two months. I've been studying the records of the Nightfall program. After the caverns were breached by an ODIN strike, Archer discovered the colony in Colorado. He brought the specimens here. They found out later that the Cryptid homeworld was a harsh planet. Its skies stained black from the ash of a thousand volcanoes. A comet ignited the oxygen in the atmosphere. With that fire storm, it incinerated every living thing on the surface of the planet. And that planet... was Earth... three hundred million years ago, which is why Archer hates when people drop the "A" word. There's nothing alien about the Cryptids. They've been here longer than we have. 03: Xenobiology Samantha Cross: The Cryptids are a frightening demonstration of natural selection. Each species is connected to the others by a web of symbiotic relationships. The Cryptids cultivate and defend huge fungal colonies called Hives. The hives emit pheromones that stimulate Cryptids' cold blooded metabolism. Rapid cellular regeneration renders the hives nearly indestructible. And the entire system is fueled by geothermic heat instead of sunlight. They survived underground when the comet hit. That was the third time that all life on Earth was destroyed. 04: The Obelisk Samantha Cross: After three months of sitting on my frozen ass, Archer finally showed me why I'm here. The surprise was worth the wait. We call it the Obelisk. It's two tons of solid volcanic obsidian. Our geology expert tells me the glyphs must have been cut while the glass was still cooling, roughly a hundred and fifty million years ago. The symbols etched into the surface of the artifact are... They're strangely familiar. I see similarities to Akkadian cuneiform, echos of the Mayan hieroglyphs at Yaxchilan. I told Archer that translating a dead language is like... It's like solving a crime. I need the facts to find the clues, like where the hell did this thing come from? And what else did he find there? I didn't get the answers I wanted. For some reason, Archer and the others are keeping me in the dark. 05: The Hatchery Samantha Cross: I've hardly slept in three weeks. A translation consumes every waking moment. Archer brought me out to the hatchery today. He said I needed a break from the translations. He said he had a... something special he wanted me to see. We watched while it tore its way out of an eggsack the size of a trailer... and proceded to eviscerate a terrified horse that Archer forced into its pen. I can't get the sound of the animal's screams out of my mind. Archer was... was laughing. And smoking a cigar, like... like a proud father. 06: Outbreak Samantha Cross: I don't know how long it's been since the outbreak started. I mean, it's day-in and deus ex. I can't tell the difference anymore... Those things are still hunting me... I must be the only one left. It's always the same, over and over... I run, they catch me, but somehow, I'm still here. I can feel their hatred... the bloodlust's driving them mad, but their fear is stronger. What are they afraid of? What do they smell inside me? 01: Treason David Archer: You don't need to know my reasons. All you need to know is what I have to offer, and what I want in return. Contact 28: You are a traitor. And yet you expect us to trust you. David Archer: I expect you to act in your own self interest. I'm sending you a sample. Photos, research data, prototypes. Everything you need to confirm my offer is legitimate. Next time we talk, you'll be ready to deal or I'll take my business elsewhere. Perhaps to one of your competitors. You have twenty-four hours to consider my offer. 02: Security Breach David Archer: Make it quick. Contact 28: Four hundred million US for a live specimen. Another two hundred million for the Nightfall research data. David Archer: I don't need money. I need a ship and a crew that can follow my orders. We don't have time to haggle. I need to know your answer tonight. Contact 28: Why? David Archer: There's been a... leak. Somewhere on the inside. We have to assume this location has been compromised. Contact 28: How long do you have? David Archer: Eighteen hours, if the weather holds. After that... Well, you saw what happened in Colorado. 03: Exfil Denied Contact 28: We agreed there would be no further contact until- David Archer: We've got a big, bloody problem. Someone sabotaged the hatchery. The Cryptids are running amok. Contact 28: Problems are expensive, Mr. Archer. You cannot afford another. David Archer: I need an extraction team now! Contact 28: Are you saying that you will not be able to deliver the items you promised? David Archer: Are you listening? It's a bloody slaughterhouse! Contact 28: Then you can throw yourself to the creatures, or try to hold out until the Americans arrive. I believe the Cryptids will be more merciful. Goodbye, Mr. Archer. David Archer: I'll see you in hell, you backstabbing son of a- Transmission is cut off. 04: Sabotage David Archer: If I'm going to die in this frozen shitehole, I want to see the face of the man who killed me. There you are. You know what you're about. You understand what makes them tick. You're just like one of them. A cold blooded killer. It's time you and me had a little chat, Dr. Cross. 05: The Ark David Archer: I want to renegotiate. Contact 28: Mr. Archer, our business is concluded. There is nothing more to say. David Archer: Take a good look. If I hang up now, this is the closest you'll ever get. Contact 28: What is that? David Archer: A taste of things to come. I took these photos myself in the Colorado caverns. At this moment, only three people on the planet know what we found down there, including you. Contact 28: And the third? David Archer: A woman of unique talents. Soon we will stand at the gates of the underworld. Cross is the key that will unlock them. Epilogue David Archer: You've seen the file on the Colorado expedition. Contact 28: My people have confirmed this authenticity. David Archer: The structure in those photos is a kind of time capsule, and ark. Built to survive an ancient apocalypse. Contact 28: You believe there are others like it? David Archer: You bet my life on it. Contact 28: And you know how to find them? David Archer: I know someone who can. A cutscene starts to play out, with Samantha Cross' head wrapped in bandages. Kassar: Good morning. How do you feel, Doctor Cross? Samantha Cross: Like I'm going to throw up. Kassar: That's just seasickness. Samantha Cross starts to struggle with the restraints. Samantha Cross: What? Where am I? Kassar: Please, don't try to move. The implants are still bonding. Samantha Cross: What are you talking about? What did you do to me? David Archer: Welcome aboard, Doctor. Let's get to work, shall we? Samantha Cross: No! Noooooo!... The camera moves down the floors, passing a level with Cryptids being tested and anther that's the generator room. It enters the waters below, where several water-Cryptids are seen swimming, including the Kraken. The cutscene ends. Trivia *If one were to pay attention to the script of the intel "Sabotage", they will notice a line that is not spoken, implying that there were late edits in the intel creation. **The line is as follows: "You're just like one of them, A cold blooded killer, (You're just full of surprises aren't you)". Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction